4 The Family - a Team story
by Eos1969
Summary: PART 4 of the 'NEXUS' series. Nexus is trying to settle into Atlantis and get used to Colonel Sheppard's team, but the humans keep surprising him... DISCLAIMER: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or the characters from the show. They are the property of MGM. Only Nexus is mine.
1. Chapter 1: the Meeting and the Naming

**Notes **\- it helps to have read the three short stories in the series prior to this one, but it's not essential so here are some quick explanations:

_Solis _\- the wraith word used to mean 'mind'. Wraith communicate mind-to-mind and each mind has an individual 'feel' or 'shape'. For Nexus, he can also 'see' what each _solis _looks like (in his own mind).

_Filum _\- the connection from one mind to another. This appears to Nexus as a thin string going from one solis to another. Multiple connections active at the same time give the appearance of a net.

_Stella-tenux_ \- the name Nexus gives to his map of minds. Literally means 'star net'. Nexus can close his eyes and visualise his environment as a dark sky. Within this, he can see pale images of rooms, halls, floors etc and can locate individual minds within this mental map. He can also see any active connections between those minds.

**Chapter 1: the Meeting and the Naming**

_Nexus attends his first senior staff meeting and meets the team of Lanteans who he'll be working with. As expected, this does not quite go as planned…_

"-and as you can deduce, well, I don't suppose _you _actually can as this is truly revolutionary work that _I'm _showing you… I mean, no one in Atlantis, wait, in Pegasus, nay no one in two galaxies has even contemplated calculations of this nature."

It had been like this for the past hour and it didn't look like the physicist was coming to any sort of conclusion. At first, Nexus had found the human mildly entertaining. His fast manner of speaking coupled with a wild flailing of limbs was amusing.

But now Nexus wondered how the Commander had ever endured the past meetings of these humans.

The Scientist continued, "Anyway, if Todd's information is correct, we really need to find this lab. I need to get the rest of the data to work out what kind of weapon the Ancient's were developing."

_This human has some nerve questioning the data transmitted by the Commander! _

The wraith thought it best to interrupt the man's endless presentation. "Excuse me, Dr…?"

Rodney shot the wraith a withering look. "I told you my name already."

Nexus schooled his expression into one of innocence. "Did you? Oh, yes. Dr McKane."

"What?! No!" Rodney strode around the table to stand over the wraith officer, hands planted firmly on his hips.

"Forgive me, Dr..?" the wraith simpered.

"Is it really that hard to remember?" The scientist's face was beginning to take on a rather comical red hue.

The wraith tilted his head thoughtfully. "I would not have thought so. Perhaps you are just not that memorable."

"Not that-? What?!" He was waving his hand dangerously close to the wraith's face. "And here I thought wraith were meant to be intelligent?"

Nexus narrowed his eyes at the irate scientist, a low growl emanating from deep within his throat. "That was not wise, human."

Across the table, Sheppard tried to warn his friend. "Rodney-"

Rodney waggled his finger in the wraith's face. "No, seriously. Aren't you guys always going on about how smart you are? Or is that just the rest of them? Great. We get lumped with the one intellectually challenged wraith in the entire galaxy."

Looking as though he'd like to find a new location for McKay's finger, the wraith growled as he rose slowly out of his chair.

"Hey, Tom!" The wraith whipped his head around to glare at the Colonel. "Yeah, not a fan of people getting your name wrong, huh? How's about you sit back down and let my buddy here finish his presentation."

Ronon aimed his gun right at the wraith. "Just say the word, Sheppard."

Nexus didn't move.

"Nexus." The calm tone of Teyla's voice cut through the tension in the room. "We all must take heed of what to expect on this mission before we journey to the other side of the galaxy."

Nexus took a deep breath, inclined his head to the Athosian and lowered himself back into his seat. It was strange to be in the presence of a human queen.

"Thank you, Teyla. It's nice to know my work is appreciated," Rodney nodded to his team leader. He turned back to the wraith. "Once again, and this time nice and slow for my simple friend - my name is Dr. Rodney McKay P-"

"PhD PhD," chorused the members of his gate team. Rodney huffed, unsure if he should be flattered or offended.

Sensing the likelihood of another argument erupting between wraith and physicist, Mr. Woolsey intervened. "Thank you, Dr. McKay. Why don't we take a short break from the the conjecture regarding Todd's data. In fact, I'd like to take the opportunity to go over this quarter's budget."

The resulting tableau of resignation around the conference room prompted Nexus to withdraw into his _stella tenux_ for a chance to regain his composure.

At the end of the table, the Colonel was lounging in his chair. The Satedan seemed determined to test the structural integrity of his - balancing it back on two legs. The Scientist sat hunched over his laptop, fingers flying across the keys. Only the diminutive Athosian maintained a graceful posture and gave the Leader her full attention.

Mr Woolsey's voice dropped into the background as Nexus gazed across the table at the Colonel's 'team'. Tilting his head to one side, he allowed his consciousness to dip into the dark void.

The ghostly negative of the conference table appeared in his mind, bordered by tired red and grey _soli_. Narrowing his focus, Nexus blanched at the hateful white emanating from the Satedan. Thankfully, the Athosian's regal jade orb brought balance to the group, hovering near the expedition Leader.

Framed by the white and green _soli_, perched the startling revelation that was the Scientist's mind.

At first, the _solis _was a site of such chaos that Nexus could barely make sense of it. Electric orange pulses raced along elliptical paths at a jumble of angles. To get his bearings, Nexus tried following a single pulse, but zooming in only revealed a series of nonsensical incomplete calculations. So many pulses generated an internal noise-

_rust-frustration-explain… lemon-bitter-incompetant... copper-fear-anger… blush-failure-irritation-THINK… orange-why-how-why-how-why..._

-and the warring assault of emotions obscured his vision. Encased within the overlapping circuits lay the core of the Scientist's _solis_. Nexus tried to focus his mind but the speed of the man's thoughts blurred his vision entirely.

Nexus withdrew from the aggressive _solis _when his energy weakened. He realised he was quietly panting and had completely lost track of the meeting.

"Might we return to the most pressing topic and the purpose of this meeting?" Teyla was watching Nexus with an unreadable expression. The wraith averted his gaze.

"Very well," Mr Woolsey agreed. "Dr McKay."

The scientist rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Well, I _was _getting to that part before we had to backtrack to basic introductions. You see, the information we received from Todd while he's been gallivanting around the galaxy isn't exactly complete. The-"

"Dr. McKay." Nexus took care to enunciate each syllable to convey just how tiresome his report had become and precisely how much effort it was taking to remain civil. "The Commander is not _gallivanting_. And if you cannot correctly interpret the information I would be _happy _to look at it for you."

"The information, as I said, is incomplete," rebuffed the scientist. "The next time you communicate with your illustrious leader, do convey the importance of bothering to check the download has concluded before he _wanders off _to the next lab."

Nexus forgot all thoughts of self-control and roared, "do not _dare _sully the Commander's abilities! He is far more committed to this endeavour than-"

"Alright, alright. Nexus, buddy, calm down," placated Sheppard.

Nexus rose to his full height and glared at the Colonel. "Do _not _tell me to calm down, Colonel Sheppard."

Ronon rose to his feet, fierce eyes sighting down the barrel of the gun aimed at the wraith.

Sheppard reluctantly got to his feet and shot the wraith a withering look. "There's no need to go and get all upset because Rodney _dared _besmirch the good name of the almighty Todd."

"I can fight my own battles, thank you, Colonel," McKay turned to the wraith, "particularly against a touchy member of Todd's fan club."

Nexus sensed their _soli _around the table, judging him, wishing him away from their precious meeting.

Warning red, white-hot hate and orange noise. Barely discernible was the Leader's muted grey concern. But the worst came from the female; sickly green _pity_.

Nexus closed his eyes and channeled his rage into forging a _filum_, ready to lash out at the three men.

He coiled his embarrassment around his _filum_, accelerating its strength with fury, ready to strike.

_**Nexus! NO MORE!**_

Nexus reared back physically as a pale green _filum _whipped forth from the Athosian, the resulting pain biting through his mind. He stumbled back into his chair gasping, eyes watering.

The other humans looked at him in shock.

"You will conduct yourself with the appropriate restraint, young officer," admonished Teyla. "Your Commander will be displeased if he hears of your mental… exploration."

"But I-" Nexus asserted.

"I am not interested in your excuses," she replied. Sensing his coming protest, she continued. "Furthermore, when your attendance is required you will not arrive in damaged attire."

His hands flew up to grip the lone, ruined Iratus bug at his throat.

Off-hand gripping his clasp like a life-line, Nexus stuttered an apology. "Forgive me, lady. I forgot myself. Perhaps I should take a moment."

Without waiting for a reply, Nexus turned his back on the slack-jawed expressions of the men, and strode out of the conference room. He ignored the guards following closely on his heels as he made his way down the nearest hall.

Mind sweeping, he desperately sought out an empty room. Somewhere, anywhere he could regain his composure.

Sensing an empty space, Nexus whirled to his left and strode through an open door. He spun to face his guards.

"There is no one present and no other way to exit this chamber. Might I have a moment alone?" The guards dutifully checked the room, nodded and took up positions outside the door.

Nexus allowed himself a deep sigh, one hand worrying at his father's clasp. _How could I be so undisciplined?_

His other hand kept clenching into a fist then stretching out, fingers splayed and tense. The feeding hand flexed in time with his pacing. _The Commander said they are not to be underestimated. He __**said **__not to touch their minds without permission. How could I be so stupid?_

Muttering to himself under his breath he made promises to improve his self-control. To work on his patience and get through his time in Atlantis. _Oh, Commander. _"Why did you choose me for this?"

"Maybe because you take it so seriously?" A voice called out.

Nexus froze. This room was supposed to be empty. He had swept it for _soli _and it was completely devoid of human minds. _Has someone born witness to my unravelling? Unacceptable!_

He closed his eyes and swept through again.

Nothing. No, wait. There!

Tucked into a corner alcove over by the window was the weakest _solis _he had ever sensed. A sallow little something, no bigger than his fist.

Nexus opened his eyes, glancing toward the open door. Apparently, his guards had not heard the feeble voice.

He stalked slowly around the corner to the unfortunate woman tucked into the window seat. He towered over her and relished the moment as her eyes traveled up his tall, looming frame.

"Did you speak to me, _human_?" Nexus demanded, careful to keep his voice low.

"I- I- apologise for intruding," she stammered.

"You assume to know anything of consequence?" He sneered.

"I- well, I mean, um-"

"What was that?" Nexus hissed. He leered at her, enjoying a sense of regaining the upper hand as she shrank back from him. "Suddenly nothing say, _stella-nix_?"

The woman nervously tucked some hair behind her ear before replying quietly, "sorry, what did you call me?"

He leaned forward, his voice a malevolent whisper. "_Sssstella-nixxx_, little human."

"Little star? Why would you call me that?" Her curiosity clearly piqued, she seemed to forget for a moment that she had a wraith bearing down on her.

Momentarily perplexed, Nexus mentally shook himself. "Your understanding of wraith is lacking, woman. 'Nix' can indicate size, but in this context it is clearly used in the negative."

"Come again?" she queried, fiddling with her pen.

"In the negative - meaning 'nothing', 'naught', 'null'," his frustration grew with each word. "Your mental signature looks like a pathetic little parody of a star. You are practically a nonbeing, a nothing. A _stella-nix_."

"Oh, I see." She stared up at him with hurt pooling in her pale eyes. "To answer your question, I was merely suggesting that your Commander probably chose you to be here because it seems to mean so much to you to do a good job."

For a brief moment, Nexus felt sorry for taking his frustrations out on a well-meaning, if misguided, human.

"Well, then. I'm to be _stella-nix_, a star of nothing?" Shaking off her hurt expression, she narrowed her eyes. "You're Nexus, right? Well, then, I suppose that would make you _stella-Nex_."

A pause. "What? I do not-"

"Your understanding of Ancient is lacking, wraith." Lifting her chin in defiance, she continued, "_Nex _\- the root of your name. Meaning 'slaughter', 'blood of the slain' or... 'death'. You are practically a warning, a bad omen. A _stella-Nex_."

The wraith officer looked troubled. "You are likening my _solis _to a 'star of death'?"

"Well, I suppose. If you want to be all dramatic about it," she said. "Although... I prefer _Death Star_."

Spying a flash of amusement in her eyes, Nexus felt as though he'd missed something important.

"I do not understand."

"Well," she glanced down at his collar, gesturing towards his clasp, "I was going to go with _iratus-viridi-cimex_ but that's quite a mouthful."

"I am not a- a-" he stuttered in his haste to translate, "-an angry green bug!"

"So, _Death Star_ it is then."

With that, she looked down at her work, making notes and definitely not looking back at the wraith.

Feeling thoroughly dismissed, Nexus turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, his guards hurrying to keep up.

He paused outside of the conference room. Resigning himself to his decision, he gripped his clasp and twisted it carefully.

The iratus broke off his collar and lay sadly in the palm of his hand. He tucked it away inside his jacket, pausing a moment to feel the reassurance of his father's gift resting against his chest.

Smoothing his hair and straightening his coat, Nexus entered the room and quietly took his seat.

NOTE:

"Death Star" - The Death Star is a reference to the _Star Wars _movies. It was a space station, roughly the size of a moon, that could destroy whole planets.


	2. Chapter 2: the Chaos and the Harmony

**Chapter 2: the Chaos and the Harmony**

_While strolling the halls of Atlantis late one night, Nexus makes some surprising discoveries about some of the humans…_

CLANG!

"Damn it!"

Nexus cringed, shoulders hunched against the sudden harsh twanging noise and shouting human voice that abused his ears. He had frozen mid-stride, causing his guards to mutter unhappily as they came to an abrupt stop. The wraith snarled quietly, irritated with the intrusion into his late night walk.

After his disastrous first meeting with the team of Lanteans, Nexus was determined to remain civil. His Commander had been very clear about no feeding, but he'd also stated that no harm should befall the humans. Lashing out at them mentally would surely violate his orders. He couldn't bear the thought of disappointing his Commander. Nexus felt begrudgingly grateful for the Athosian queen who had kept him in check.

He also needed to improve his _stella-tenux_ and stay one step ahead of the humans. He could ill afford another humiliating episode. His mind wandered to _Stella-nix…_

CLASH! The shrill clamour jangled at his nerves.

"What the-? Oh, for crying out loud!" The voice carried clearly down the corridor.

A string of colourful curses followed, punctuated by the sounds of clanging and clashing. Clearly there would be no peace this evening.

Nexus closed his eyes and cast his mind out ahead of him and from out of the depths ghosted the hallway ahead, doors leading off to unexplored rooms on either side.

All of them empty, save for one.

"Goddammit! Did a monkey tune this thing, or what?"

Nexus walked towards the double doors at the end of the hall, intrigued despite recognising the voice of none other than his current least favourite Lantean.

Opening his eyes again, he watched as his guards entered the room ahead of him. He could feel their alertness give way to disinterest as they surveyed the hall and waved him in.

"Rogers and I will station ourselves at the door," the first guard informed the wraith, "but we'll be watching you."

The second guard looked at him warily. "And, uh - you might want to keep outta the doc's way."

"Very well," Nexus replied, feeling curious.

Leaving the guards at the entrance, Nexus moved through the shadows to gain a better vantage point. The solitary human at the other end of the room was absorbed in his task, banging away on the white keys of some type of noise contraption.

Tilting his head to one side, Nexus closed his eyes and once again conjured up his _stella-tenux_. Concentrating on the lone mind, the disturbingly familiar _soli _took shape. Burnt orange, large, swirling, sparking, never settling, always moving. Layers of light and faint popping sounds...

_orange-concentrate-tune… copper-anger-incompetant… gold-harmony-listen-FOCUS… _

Oh, yes. It was definitely Dr McKay. Until meeting the Scientist, Nexus had never encountered a _solis _that moved.

The chaotic, uncompromising mind that drove Nexus to distraction during the team meeting was now set on a task to improve the sounds incessantly wailing from the machine. The pulsing thoughts moving in whirling ellipses once again made it impossible to see the core of the man's mind.

The combination of the relentless _solis _and the noise machine were almost enough to drive Nexus back into the hall. Opening his eyes, he could see the Scientist fiddling with strings inside of the machine while prodding the protruding bars on the front.

"That's better," McKay muttered to himself. "If anyone messes with this now I'll flay them alive."

Nexus was getting used to Dr McKay's inventive threats of punishment. Initially surprised that the humans allowed such acts of violence, Nexus had since learned that the man was prone to exaggeration. Nonetheless, the wraith was amused by the doctor's macabre creativity.

McKay returned to his seat in front of the machine and positioned his hands above the bars. He studied some sheets of paper and rested one foot on some kind of pedal.

Nexus braced himself for more clamouring noise but what followed took him by surprise. Instantly it became clear that the human was playing an instrument and complying with the etchings on the paper.

Soft tones floated from the machine, dipping and rising to a steady rhythm. The notes and chords danced around one another, fascinating the young wraith officer.

So entranced watching the Scientist play, Nexus yelped when a voice rang in his ear.

"Hey, buddy," came a familiar drawl. "Didn't mean to startle you there."

"Colonel Sheppard." The wraith stifled the urge to groan in dismay.

"Didn't take you for a fan of classical music," mused the Colonel.

Not knowing how to respond, instead Nexus inquired, "what is the name of his noise machine?"

"It's a piano," he replied.

"I confess I have not heard of such a machine," Nexus admitted.

"It's an Earth thing. McKay got it shipped over on the _Daedalus_," the Colonel explained. Looking conspiratorially at the wraith, he lowered his voice and added, "I heard he threw an epic tantrum

until Landry caved".

Nexus was unfamiliar with the nature of a 'tantrum' or a 'Landry', but he didn't want to disclose further shortcomings in his knowledge of Earth.

The Colonel and the wraith stood side by side in silence, listening to the resounding richness of the tune.

"He's brilliant, isn't he?" the Colonel murmured.

"The arrangement of the harmonics is pleasing, yes," agreed the wraith. The Colonel shot him a strange look.

Puzzling over the Colonel's expression, Nexus almost missed a faint sensation tugging on his mind. Concentrating on the feeling, he closed his eyes in time to see the Scientist's _solis _begin to transform. The prior frenetic movement and jumble of competing pulses of McKay's mind had changed.

As he continued to play, his thoughts settled into a gently shifting coral cloud.

_hush-perfection-harmony-listen-light-glow-peace-shhhhh..._

The new amber aura grew in intensity, pulling at the wraith's own _solis_.

"How is this possible?" he gasped, eyes flying open.

"How's what possible?" The Colonel turned his full attention to the wraith.

Not realising he'd spoken out loud, Nexus concluded that, unfortunately, an explanation was necessary. As reluctant as he was to share knowledge of his people, he was surprised to find that he did want to continue conversing with Colonel Sheppard. At the other end of the hall, the music had ceased, replaced by the sounds of the Scientist's grumbling as he amended his etchings.

Nexus related the strangeness of the Scientist's _solis _transforming and then calling to his own mind. Staring into the resulting baffled expression on the human's face, Nexus tried his best to clarify something that all wraith took for granted.

"You are aware that wraith communicate using mind-speak, yes? Good. The mind-feel of a wraith is referred to as their _solis_. All wraith can sense the minds around them but only a few can 'see' them, so to speak. While each _soli _has a distinct shape and feel, most appear to me as white stars in a night sky."

"Oh-kay."

"Until I came to Atlantis, I did not realise that humans also have _soli_. And your Dr McKay happens to possess a most distinctive one at that."

The Colonel cocked an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I do not know why this does not surprise you, Colonel Sheppard."

"No, I wasn't- wait," the man frowned. "Are you telling me you've been reading his mind? Didn't I tell you not to do that? Didn't _Todd_?"

"Yes, you both did," he said quickly, inclining his head. "While I _can _read the thoughts of humans, I am aware that it is prohibited here. Sweeping for _soli _simply allows me to know where people are. That is all."

"And..." Sheppard prompted.

Offhand subconsciously fingering his empty collar, the wraith stammered, The act of 'sweeping' refers to locating minds in the abstract of my _stella-tenux_. 'Scanning' a mind allows me to ascertain the most basic emotions present. Something that humans can also glean but do so by examining such things as tone of voice, facial expressions and gestures."

"Right."

"Colonel Sheppard," Nexus looked resolutely into the eyes of his Commander's named brother. "I have not attempted to read anyone's thoughts. You have my word."

An uneasy silence stretched out between them.

Eager to recover their former rapport, Nexus went on, his words coming out in a rush. "It seems that is not the only thing I have learned. Some human _soli _are actually coloured. Dr McKay's is many variations of orange and it never stops moving. Moving! Layers and pulses of ideas all compete and fire at one another. It's so chaotic, I cannot see the core of his mind at all. He would be exceedingly hard to read."

The Colonel just stared at him.

"But then it changed! From the moment he played the piano machine, his _solis _changes. It slows down and settles. I have never seen anything like it." The wraith couldn't hide his reverence. "He _glows_."

The wraith waited. His offhand trailed down his coat to where the clasp nested in his pocket.

"So," the Colonel began. "McKay glows, eh?" The wraith nodded earnestly.

When Dr McKay began his song once more, Nexus and Sheppard turned their attention back towards the small stage.

Nexus could see the Scientist sway to the cadence of the song, the muscles moving across his back, his head nodding in time to the rhythm. The wraith felt as though he too was bathed in the warm rapture of the human's complete contentment. He could imagine himself being swept away by the music and the ephemeral glow of McKay.

Blissfully lost in the peaceful expanse of sound-

CLANG!

The dissonant chord and accompanying "Damn it!" destroyed the tranquil moment.

"Wake up! That was your cue!" McKay whined. He snapped his fingers. "Come on. Hurry up. We'll go from four bars back."

"Sorry, Rodney," sighed a familiar voice.

The wraith snapped his head to the left. _That woman! How did I miss her again?_

He hissed out loud, earning himself a look of alarm from the Colonel.

"I was caught up in your song, Rodney. It's simply sublime!" The woman looked uncertain. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Don't be stupid," Rodney waved his hand dismissively. Expression softening slightly, he added, "sublime, eh? Look, you're the only person in Atlantis with decent pitch and I need your voice. Now, hop to it."

The woman smiled and approached the instrument.

Nexus squeezed his eyes closed and plunged himself into the inky black _stella-tenux_. _Where is she? Why can't I sense her?_

_There!_ A flicker of light, barely a whisper of thought had appeared. Her fragile pale star hovered to his left. She had been completely eclipsed by the Scientist's turbulent orange _solis_.

Nexus felt sorry for her. _That poor, poor human. She is barely discernible in the darkness_.

Opening his eyes he was met by the Colonel's questioning look, his right hand hovering over his weapon.

Nexus schooled his expression to one of calm indifference and watched the woman fussing with her music papers. McKay began to play, shooting her a pointed look when he reached her cue.

The wraith knew there was no point engaging his mind just to watch her tiny star drown in a sea of orange.

But then, she sang.

And Nexus found himself moving, feet carrying him forward as if entranced. He was vaguely aware of the Colonel trailing behind him. The woman's voice lifted and soared over the powerful notes of the melody, elevating the song beyond anything he had ever heard.

Without thinking, his eyes drifted shut, his _stella-tenux_ waiting to greet him.

A tiny twinkle, a benign light materialised once more, glimmering while she sang. It seemed to vibrate and waver as her voice echoed through the hall. Then, stranger still, her _solis _was somehow multiplying as she went on. Two stars - four - eight - sixteen - more and more pinpricks of brilliant light.

Nexus had never seen anything like it before. _How can such an insignificant human produce a solis such as this? She is but a stella-nix…?_

Refusing to accept another unique mind signature, he opened his eyes to will the inexplicable sparks away. But his mind would not allow it. His eyes may have been watching the humans, but his mind still beheld the two impossible _soli_.

The man, intent on his music, was curled protectively over the instrument while his _solis _flamed and amber glow around him.

And the woman. Raising her voice in song, totally unaware of her veil of thousands of tiny stars.

As singer and musician harmonised, the tiny sparks appeared to gravitate towards the man, swirling around him in a flurry. The Scientist's amber glow responded by illuminating the blissful expression on the woman's face.

The hypnotic interaction of their _soli _pulled at him, summoning his own mind.

Nexus may have wanted to remain in the shadows but his own _solis_, propelled by a magnetic euphoria, spilled from his mind. He could only look on in wonder as a _filum _reached out to the humans. He delighted in the sight of the violet thread responding to the call of the _soli_, surging forth as the song reached its crescendo.

But before it could make contact, the song abruptly ended. His _filum _whipped away as the Scientist's glow faded and the woman's stars winked out.

His _solis _slammed back into his head with incredible force. Nexus erupted in a painful roar, prompting Sheppard to reach for his weapon. He could hear his guards closing in, requesting instruction from the Colonel.

McKay whirled around. "What the hell are you doing here? You can't just slink around in the shadows spying on people!"

"'S'alright, Rodney. I got this," Sheppard called, weapon in hand. McKay only huffed in reply.

"Forgive me," Nexus gasped out, his feeding hand pressed to his temple. He held out his offhand, palm facing up in a gesture of peace.

"Are you okay?" The woman approached him cautiously.

"I- I-... It- it-" he just couldn't catch his breath.

"Well? Spit it out!" barked Rodney. "You know you're kinda proving me right about the old limited intelligence thing."

"Rodney!" the woman exclaimed, chastising the Scientist.

"_Stella-nix-_-"

"Hey!" she protested, scolding the wraith.

"Stella-what?" Rodney "What exactly is _that _supposed to mean?"

Nexus snarled in frustration. _Why does everything need to be explained in words with these humans?_

"Come on, _stella-nex_," she said, not unkindly. "What happened?"

"Okay, enough with the Stellas!" John announced, holstering his gun. The guards took their cue to lower their P90s.

Nexus took a deep breath. "It was the song."

Rodney looked skeptical. "The song?"

"Are you saying that the _song _upset you?" The woman teased. "You? The _Death Star_?"

Hands firmly planted on hips, Rodney muttered to Sheppard, "since when does the wraith know _Star Wars_?"

"It was also your... _solis_," Nexus added warily. The woman looked thoughful.

"Excuse me?" asked the Scientist.

"Apparently your _solis _was showing, McKay," Sheppard taunted.

"My what?!" Rodney squawked.

"I believe he's talking about your _mind_?" the woman queried. Nexus inclined his head in approval.

Sheppard smirked. "Apparently yours is rather… 'special'."

"Special?" Rodney eyed the wraith, uncertainly. "Well, of course it's special. I'm not surprised."

Nexus examined the woman. He contemplated explaining the nature of her _solis _and the way her stars had danced. But for reasons he couldn't understand, he did not want to share this information while the Colonel or the Scientist were present.

"Sing it again," the wraith demanded, trying to regain some sense of authority in his voice.

"And why would we do that exactly?" Rodney challenged.

"Play. Sing. Again," he commanded.

"Did you like it?" The woman asked softy, staring up at him.

Nexus lost himself for a moment, trying to identify the colour of her pale eyes. _Willow-clear-sage pallens-viridis-?_

"Nexus?" Sheppard prompted. "The nice lady asked you a question."

"It was… most… satisfactory." Noticing her disappointment, he added, "and… somewhat... captivating, _stella-nix_."

The resulting smile lit up her face and for just a moment Nexus thought he saw those stars again.

"Too bad, I'm afraid," interrupted McKay. "We can't possibly perform to an audience yet. The song

isn't ready."

"Of course it is ready. It was entirely without fault," the wraith countered.

The Scientist puffed out his chest and practically preened. "It may seem perfect but you're hardly a discerning critic. Now, out! Out, out, out!"

Ignoring the indignant growl, the Scientist headed back towards the piano, snapping his fingers for the woman to follow. She mouthed the word "sorry" before taking up her position. Nexus whirled around and strode angrily past his guards, charging towards the door. The music started up again, taunting him.

Sheppard and his guards followed, keeping pace with the wraith. "Why don't I join you on your walk back to your quarters?"

Nexus sighed. "Very well." The wraith, the Colonel and the guards continued down the hall.

Interrupting the wraith's reticence, the Colonel mused, "So… _Death Star, eh?"_ Nexus bared teeth in a silent snarl.

Trying again, Sheppard asked, "so, what colour's my, um, _solis _then?"

"It is red," the wraith grumbled.

"Sith? Yeesh." The Colonel shuddered.

The wraith curled his lip and growled.

"For Pete's sake," lamented Shappard. "You need to lighten up a bit, buddy."

Peering at the Colonel from the corner of his eye, Nexus admitted that, yet again, he didn't understand the reference to 'sith' or why he should care for the sake of Pete.

"It is your lucky day." Sheppard grinned. "I can educate you on all things _Star Wars_."

"You warred with the stars, Sheppard?" The wraith couldn't help but be impressed.

"No," John replied. "But my buddy did."

"And this 'buddy' would be Pete?" Nexus inquired.

"Who? No," John shook his head in confusion. "Guy by the name of Luke. Luke Skywalker."

NOTES:  
_"Sith. Yeesh."_ \- Sheppard is referring to the fact that only the Sith (the bad guys in _Star Wars_) had red lightsabers. Jedi didn't use red lightsabers because most were made with synthetic red crystals, and their creation was mostly possible using Dark Side of the Force.


	3. Chapter 3: the Confrontation & the Calm

**Chapter 3: the Confrontation and the Calm**

_Despite his best efforts, Nexus gets into a confrontation with a group of humans. One that will change things for him in Atlantis..._

Nexus was on a mission. And, for the first time since coming to this city, he was excited.

Once he had charged himself to embark upon his little operation, he'd had to wait for the right moment to proceed. Hence he was impatiently lingering on the balcony as the humans woke from their sleep cycle and then had to endure further trials on his patience as they broke their fasts and finally, finally spread out to begin their day.

To be honest, human bodies seemed altogether to be terribly inefficient.

No matter. Nexus eagerly awaited the female human, his _stella-nix,_ to complete her morning rituals, biding his time outside on his favourite balcony.

He took a deep breath of salty air and smiled to himself. This was the balcony where his Commander had held him safe in his arms. Where the older wraith had revealed to him the elegance of his own violet _solis_, just like his father's. And where he had called the younger wraith _his _Nexus.

It was also where the Commander had left him, taking the broken half of his clasp. But he was too excited to dwell on that now.

His mind snapped back to the present as the woman rose from her table and left the mess hall to go to her workspace. Going against security protocols, Nexus waited a further interminable half hour for the changing of his guards. Taking full advantage of their momentary inattention, he slipped away from the company and down a side corridor.

Striding through the now familiar hall branching off the central tower, he was eager to find that woman. Nexus ignored the startled looks of the people he passed, determined for a moment alone before his guards caught up with him. He recalled the memory of the way her _solis _had behaved during her song, challenging what he thought he knew about the minds of the humans.

After the discovery of the piano machine, he hadn't immediately told the woman about the changes to her _solis _and he wasn't sure why. He suspected it may have been due to the presence of Sheppard and McKay. Later that evening he had bid the Colonel goodnight, but found he could not rest. Many day and night cycles had gone by as he mulled over what to do, before pondering that perhaps he would be better to explain things to her in private.

_Yes_. He had decided to seek out his _stella-nix _and tell her all about the enchanting way her _solis _had multiplied and danced while she sang with the Dr McKay.

Wait. His _stella-nix_. _His_? Since when had he started thinking of her as _his_?

When they'd first met, he had delighted in informing her of the deficient nature of her mind signature. His delight had faded when he saw how hurt she had looked when he explained the meaning of the designation he'd given her. _Stella-nix. _He also recalled the way she'd rallied herself and stunned him with a designation of his own; _stella-nex_.

Thanks to Colonel Sheppard, he was now confident in his knowledge of _Star Wars_ trivia. Although he did not know whether to be proud or insulted that she thought of him akin to the 'Death Star'. While he could appreciate the size and power of the spherical space station, he did not care for being cast as something inherently evil.

In fact, he had to admit to a fascination with the Colonel's description of the heroes' companions. He hoped to converse with the female regarding the hefty hirsute beast character and the diminutive bleeping droid. And the thought of a golden artificial man programmed with more than seven million forms of communication would surely appeal to his _stella-nix_, what with her proclivity for both Wraith and Ancient.

Nexus pondered whether he should rethink her designation now. The way her _solis _had produced dozens of tiny stars whirling around her, enchanting his mind into spontaneously reaching out to form a connection...

As he travelled down the halls, Nexus vaguely registered members of the Lantean team spread throughout his _stella-tenux_. McKay down in his laboratory, ever the orange tornado of mind-noise. The warm red of the Colonel deep in conversation with an ashen Mr Woolsey.

And further off in the living quarters, throbbed the pale green of his queen along with another, smaller dependent _solis_. His queen? _His?!_ He really must examine his use of possessive pronouns.

_And where was-? Ah, there._ Ensconced in her alcove sat the evasive spark; the target of his morning's mission. He had just enough time to talk with her before joining the team in Woolsey's office for yet another meeting.

The only member missing from his mental sweep was- _the Satedan_.

Only he was no longer unaccounted for. The big man was barreling down the hall towards him, flanked by a group of marines, fresh from training in the gymnasium. Nexus didn't need to scan their _soli _to sense their restless energy and heightened desire for more action.

The potentially hostile men spread out around him, making him wish that he had not slipped away from his guards. Trapped there in the narrow hallway, Nexus turned slowly and acknowledged the five unfamiliar men before stopping in front of the warrior.

"Ssssatedan," he hissed. "May I help you?"

"Where's your guards, wraith?" the man muttered, chin raised in challenge, hands tense and ready to reach for weapons. Nexus noticed with relief that he was without his blaster.

"I musssst have misssplaced them." He bared teeth but kept his arms firmly by his sides.

"Right." The Satedan advanced, the sheer bulk of the man looming over the wraith.

The marines crowded in further, creating a tight circle around the Nexus. Clad in identical uniforms, the unfamiliar faces seemed to blur together. Nexus knew he was an acceptable fighter, but taking on half a dozen humans was outside the range of his skills. He also feared reprisal from the Colonel. _Where are the guards? Surely they should catch up at any moment?_

"Hey, watch the wraith," grunted the warrior as he shoved past Nexus and strode off down the hall. Nexus inhaled his scent; heat and musk almost masking the bigger man's hate. The marines closed ranks after letting the Satedan pass by, concentrating the rank stench of discomfort mixing with the heady notes of their anxiety.

A voice piped up behind him. Nexus spun to meet a pair of cold, searching eyes. "Now, I just don't get why we have to put up with the likes of a damn wraith in our city."

"Seems the Colonel has a bit of a soft spot for your Todd, eh?" Coming from an older marine on his right, the mention of his Commander made the wraith bristle.

"So what are we going to do with you then?" Nexus pivoted back to his left. He didn't know how to answer, momentarily distracted by the human's red hair.

"I used to have one of those insect traps when I was a kid." The statement of the bulky soldier behind him was met with nods of understanding.

"Oh yeah, my brother had one of 'em too. Used to like to squeeze the little critters. Watch their insides decorate their outsides". The towering, lanky officer chuckled to himself when Nexus seemed to take his comment personally. The crude image made the wraith back up a step only to bump into the solid chest of the burly soldier.

"Watch it, bug." He was shoved forward into the waiting hands of the one with the cold eyes.

Breathing deeply, Nexus struggled to control his rising fear. He would not show weakness in front of these men. "Kindly remove your paws, human."

"What? Can't get away?" The cold eyes were joined by an equally chilling smile.

Shrugging off the man's grip, thewraith's eyes darted around, expecting the Satedan's return. _Would he allow the other humans to harm him?_

He closed his eyes, searching for the big man's signature white-hot _solis_. He could only sense the pallid, angry minds of the marines, pressing in closer and closer.

"Are you sleeping there, wraith?" came a voice from his left. The red-haired one had moved closer still.

"Wakey, wakey," taunted the hulking one from behind, advancing ever closer.

Nexus tried to cast his mind wider, to find a familiar mind to tether himself to. But he had no active connections with the humans here. No one would want to accept his mind linking with theirs.

He pushed out further, past the walls of the city, beyond the planet itself, desperately searching for _alva-donum_, for hive. He wanted his hive-mates, his Commander.

_Where? Brothers. Alva-sancti! Where?! WHERE?! _But there was only the vast _nothing_. No hives were close enough to hear his desperate call.

Hands gripped his shoulders, giving him a rough shake. The enormity of his isolation caused his breath to catch in his throat. He let out a strangled growl, offhand flying up to the inner pocket that cradled his clasp.

But it was not there. _No. No no no no._

His eyes snapped open and the look of panic must have taken his captor by surprise as he let go instantly. The wraith's hands shook with rising panic as he patted his jacket, head jerking, eyes darting around the floor.

_where is it where is it where is it where is it where is it where is it where is it where is it where is it_

Nexus whirled around, all thoughts of stoicism and strength long gone.

_where is it where is it where is it where is it - there! _Kneeling down, the wraith scrambled to pick up the tiny iratus clasp, lying dejectedly on the dirty floor.

"What's wrong with him?"

A low grunt from behind him was the only reply. His peripheral vision caught some movement from behind the wall of soldiers. The Satedan had returned. The human had his hands raised and seemed to be provoking the others to do the same. Offhands and feeding hands hovered over his crouched position, raised in warning.

Without thinking, Nexus rose from the floor in an offensive stance, raised his own feeding hand ready to strike, and let loose a savage growl.

The humans reacted all at once, barking instructions at him that seemed to contradict each other. Their faces contorted with rage and fear, and still with hands raised in threat.

_ NOISE HEAT FEAR HATE WHITE HOT. _

It was everywhere at once; resounding in his ears, attacking his eyes, his mind. Compounding the clamor was the sound of footsteps pounding down the hall towards them. Nexus couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't shut out the assault of _soli _bearing down on him, more and more coming his way. They were all flashing, sparking, blurring into one another. He moved his hands to cover his ears, the pressure building, the pain intensifying.

Someone must have called for more help because he recognised the next wave of minds swarming towards his position.

A warm red _solis _flared outside of his prison of foreign minds. _Colonel Sheppard?_

Turbulent orange buzzing burst from behind the Colonel. _McKay?_

A pale green _filum _came snaking down the corridor towards him. _My queen? No! Leave me!_ He feared another crack of her whip. But all he felt emanating from her was _worry-concern-demand-_-

_**Nexus? What is it that plagues you?**_

But her inquiry was drowned out as Sheppard, Ronon and McKay added their voices to the soldier's cacophony that echoed around him. He struggled to keep up, to make sense of everything all at once.

_red-enforce: _"Sit rep, Ronon." _so many minds. Strange. not wraith._

_white-anger: _"The wraith-" _ why? angry. stop._

_orange-disturb: _"Uh, Earth to Ronon, it's obvious what's wrong-" _too loud. stop. stop._

_red-focus: _"Not now, Rodney." _please! stop._

_white-hot-shoot: _"The wraith dodged his guard. He's a threat-" _not to hurt! no._

_orange-suffer: _"Are you kidding me? Look at him! He's terrified!" _stop. please. stop._

_white-confusion: _"I'm looking, McKay. The damn wraith-" _too many. minds. pressing. _

_orange-hurt: _"He's surrounded by hopped up neanderthals-" _pain. yes. too much._

_white-hot-accuse: _ "He raised his feeding hand!" _but you too. danger! _

_orange-irritation: _"You raised yours! To threaten him!" _yes. threat. danger! kill!_

_white-doubt: _"No. To calm him down-" _not understand._

_orange-grief:_ "Idiots! All of you!" _no. danger? no._

_warning-red : _"Rodney." _protect. please. _

_white-confusion: _"But he's wraith!" _stop. stop. _

_flame-indignant-battle-protect _ "Bullies! The lot of you." _mckay. protect. _

_WARNING_-_RED-STOP: _"Rodney, no one is bullying the wraith." _help me sheppard._

Nexus pressed his hands harder, nails digging into the sides of his head. If they would only be quiet. Just for a moment. _Please_, he silently begged. He bared his teeth at the prison of minds, took a long gulp of air and forced it back up;

he roared long and low and loud.

_Click-click-click-click. _Guns cocking. Then silence. _At last_.

Nexus held his mind in his own shaking hands, eyes still squeezed shut against the world.

But then came a hissing, a disturbing susurration filtering in through his _stella-tenux_.

_pale: pause-shoot-fire. shoot the wraith_

_pale: get back-get back-get back_

_pale: doesn't belong. go. leave our city._

_pale: danger. he's a threat to us all._

_pale: what is it doing?_

_white: why does the damn wraith have to be here?_

_green: __**hushhhhh Nexus. hushhhhh.**_

_orange : typical typical bullies. obvious he's afraid. leave him alone! they never stop. never never. _

_red: so young. terrified. too young. todd was wrong. he's too young for this. not ready._

Nexus squeezed tighter. _Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! _Too much nothing. No tether. No brothers.

His _stella-tenux_ was failing. Each of the _soli _were winking out in front of him. Darkness was encroaching. The void spreading. Even the pale green _filum _was slowly fading.

Petrified, he opened his eyes. But there was nothing to see there either. Nothing. _Where? Why? What is happening? Blind? _Nothing. Only panic. Fear. Terror.

Nothing.

Nothing.

pulse.

Nothing?

Nothing?!

pulse. pulse. _There._ _What? _

Pulse-pulse-pulse. A small spark. The smallest of stars. A whisper. _nnnnn-xxxxx-sssss_

He focused his mind on the spark.

He tried to make out the sounds. _NNNNN-XXXXX-SSSS_

The spark brightened ever so slightly.

He summoned the last of his energy and sent a fearful _filum _out into the dark. His desperation pushed it out into the nothing, towards the star. He yearned for that star. He begged the elders to allow him to make it that far. To reach a little further. _Please_.

_stella-nixxxxx?_

_ nnn-xxxx-sssss._

He made contact. He felt the star resist for one terrifying moment, then lay itself open to him.

_stella-nixxxx?_

_ here. nexus. here._

The wraith allowed his mind to grip tightly to her _solis_. Still blind to those around him, he knew she stood just beyond the frighteningly pallid figures of the marines. She had come to investigate the commotion outside her work space. He had been so close to finding her...

Nexus could feel her worry, her fear. But she was not afraid _of _him. She was afraid _for _him.

Her tiny star multiplied, sending sparks down their link. Each one touched his mind.

_here. help. come. safe. you. me. two. safe. sure._

A pull from behind vaguely registered as the Athosian's _filum _which had managed to reconnect with the back of his mind. _**Hush-calm-green-shield-alvadonum-hive-mine-protect**_

Intense blushing heat pressed through the wall of soldiers, flooding in from his left. Colonel Sheppard. _red-warm-defend-young-guard-flame-protect_

Orange flares flew about in the dark, only this time they arced around Nexus before returning to the Scientist. Pure energy exploded to his right, sending out the flares, keeping the others back.

The core of McKay. _brilliance-life-love-guard-help-save-same-protect_

And finally, finally the sallow, pallid _soli _were retreating. The marines were backing away.

"Hey, buddy." A warm hand gripped his left elbow. _Sheppard._

"We've got you." A strong grip cradled his right. _McKay_.

The two men guided him slowly down the hallway through the black void of the city. The pale green strand followed him, never wavering. _Queen_.

The white-heat of the big man thrummed with concern, conflicted as he stayed behind. _Satedan_.

And his anchor. Just up ahead, leading the way forward. His guiding star.

_stella-nix?_

_ here_.

Straining against his exhaustion, Nexus projected an image along their filum; his violet _solis_ tethered to her tiny star. Her resulting sense of wonder pleased him.

_ me? _

_yes. stella-nix. _

Rather than the discomfort he expected, Nexus only sensed her interest as she marvelled at the two of them. Focusing on her mind helped him put one foot in front of the other as they moved slowly down the hall. Her dazzling shroud kept the blank void from pressing in on him so he bowed his head ever so slightly and gave himself over to her lead.

As his delirium abated and was gently replaced by a sense of calm, the presence of the other _soli _faded back into existence around him. This time without the soldiers or the Satedan. Even his guards were missing, unnecessary with the Colonel present on his left.

_stella-nix?_

Her designation no longer felt adequate. He had reduced this delicate human down to nothing and, yet again, she had defied his estimation. She had rallied against him from the beginning. She had only accepted his naming on the condition that he tolerate the label of _stella-nex_. Lifting her voice in song, she had produced a _solis_ explosion which had called out to him.

And now, here she was. Protecting him. Leading him to safety. Calming his mind with her own. She is so much more than a _stella-nix_.

_ nexus? _

_your name? _

_share… _

… _with me?_

His request was met with a flicker of uncertainty. He waited. He hoped.

_ juno. i'm juno._

_juno. _It was a strange title. A word that reminded him of something...

"Illa qui _ju-nix_ stellarum," he murmured.

"Junix?" she asked, as curiosity surged down their _filum_ engulfing the Wraith. The wraith sent her the words _conceal _and _hide_. He tried to show her _she who hides her stars. _

"Not... 'nothing' after all," his voice was barely audible. Nexus sensed her _solis_ burst into a jubilant veil of sparks. He pushed along this image and basked in her growing amazement.

"_Stella-nex…," _she mused quietly. "Nexus. Link… tie… centre_._ Perhaps, not 'death' after all..."

As she contemplated this growing revelation of her own, Nexus used the reserves of his energy to show her one last image; his company of humans.

His violet _solis_ in the middle of a compass of four radiant _soli_. Ever-vigilant pulses were still flying around him and back to their source - the flaming orange core on his right. A warm red glow guarded his left side and a pale green gossamer thread trailed behind him.

And her. _Juno_. A bright cluster of stars out in front, towing him along as sparks sailed down their _filum_.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered

"_Stella-nix mea_*," he purred in reply.

Notes:

*"Stella-nix mea" - My hidden-star

"Illa qui junix stellarum" - she who hides her stars

"Illa qui _ju-nix_ stellarum" - she who hides her stars


End file.
